


Wear It Well

by Cesare



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bondage, Crossdressing, M/M, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://cesare.dreamwidth.org/102413.html?thread=537101#cmt537101">Meme response</a>: Rodney loves bondage but John loves crossdressing. How do they compromise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wear It Well

"A corset is already a restraint," Rodney points out. "What if I get you some cuffs that look like jewelry?"

John smooths his skirt down his thighs, considering it. He's always been more preoccupied with dressing up than anything else, but being ornamented with chains, that could work for him. He pictures Fay Wray, tied up in vines and flowers and draped in satin.

"They have to be pretty," he says finally. "I like silver." He looks into Rodney's toybox. "For now..." he brings out a pair of silk scarves, wrinkled but nice, slippery in his hands and a good shade of rich dark blue. "We can try these."

Rodney kisses him exuberantly and ties John's wrists together, winding and knotting the fabric with swift competent motions. He trusses John to the wall decoration at the head of the bed, and when he fixes John's dress without being asked, John relaxes and offers his ankles.

John's always liked the feeling of exposure he gets from dressing up, and tied up like this, stretched between the poles of Rodney's bed, he's more exposed than ever. He's already pitching a tent that distorts his dress, and Rodney looks pink-faced and bright-eyed, fingers twitching to touch.

"Can I?" Rodney asks, reaching.

"God, yeah, please," John arches, loving the way Rodney can't seem to tear his eyes away.

Slowly Rodney pushes up his skirt, inch by inch, and John can't stop him, and he's liquid with excitement, like even just the subtle sensation of fabric gliding over his hard-on might be enough to get him off.

"You like it," Rodney breathes, fondling John's high heels, tracing the straps over his ankles the way John loves. Maybe Rodney was right about the clothes already working like restraints.

"Silver cuffs," John says, anticipating. "Something that'll let you chain my ankles apart."

"I'll find you something beautiful," Rodney promises, "beautiful, like you," and he folds back the skirt just enough to duck and take John in his mouth. John lifts his hips and pulls at the silk and gasps, and he feels _gorgeous._


End file.
